Along with continual development of the information industry and frequent usage of the Internet and personal computers, fast circulation of data arises, and the distances between different regions seem shortened. Generally, when a personal computer is used, it is necessary to take cable length into consideration because a cable is used to connect a data input device like a keyboard, a mouse, or a joystick with the computer. A user can only input data within a certain small range, resulting in low efficiency of mobility. Therefore, wireless keyboards, mice, or joysticks appear due to progress of wireless communication.
When both a conventional wireless mouse and a conventional wireless keyboard are used, two sets of receiving modules are disposed on a host computer to respectively receive individual data emitted by internal emitting modules of the mouse and the keyboard. In addition to having a high cost, this way of design requires a larger space for disposition. On the other hand, because the time division multiple access (TDMA) is utilized when a conventional emitting module transmits signals, a much higher transmission speed is required to achieve a good quality of reception, resulting in a higher power consumption.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a communication device making use of frequency jumping to receive data of multiple emitting devices and an encoding way thereof for signal transmission.